


The Hand

by 263Adder



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Gen, K'un Lun, Order of the Mother Crane, Origin Story, Resurrection Elixir, The Hand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/263Adder/pseuds/263Adder
Summary: An origin story of the Hand, beginning with their arrival at K'un Lun to their exile and formation of The Hand.





	1. Alexandra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Stick mentions they may have caused the eruption of Vesuvius in 79 AD. I'm a bit ambiguous on when this is taking place, although I do name Byzantium (which became Constantinople and then modern day Istanbul - Alexandra calls it Constantinople in the show). I find it a bit insane that they lived for centuries and got taken down so easily, so in my mind it's not that long. Of course be wary for spoilers - I haven't actually seen the last episode yet, but I was insanely disappointed with how quickly Sowande was killed. It would have been great to see the five all together at least once! Which was partly what got me to write this! Anyhow, enough rambling. Enjoy Alexandra's origin story. Murakami to follow.

She began to move.

At first she moved because her home was stifling. Then it became a distraction. Then a compulsion. She learned things, found new things that she had never seen before. And yet no place could hold her for long. Restlessness kept her moving.

It was with desperation that she finally forced herself to stay in Byzantium. Nevertheless a feeling persisted that this was not where she was supposed to be.

During her youth she had been taught about Byzantium, the gateway from Europe to Asia. She was more than aware how lucky she had been, to gain an education. The advantage of privilege. Perhaps if she had been raised like any other in her country she would not be suffering as she was now. The women at home had and lost children all the time. They mourned for a short period then moved on. But _she_ was not like those women. She was capable of more.

It was as she wandered the market place, idly choosing food with no real preference, that she first heard the whisper.

Her feet took her towards the hushed conversation before her brain could even contemplate the action.

"K'un Lun."

The uninterested seller left, and the man, a merchant, who had spoke was about to leave also when her arm reached out and took his with surprising strength.

"Tell me of this place."

"Madam," The man had protested, looking down at her whitening knuckles with surprise. "Return to your shopping. This is of no interest to you."

"It is of great interest to me." She replied. "I have travelled a long way, and I may travel even further yet."

His eyes narrowed. He stayed rooted in place. "What is it that you seek?"

"Answers. Answers about life. And answers about death." She said lowly. "Will I find those answers at K'un Lun?"

The man nodded once.

"Tell me how to get there."

"It is far from here, madam."

"The length of the journey is irrelevant - what is important is that it gets me to where I need to be."

He nodded again. "You will need to pay for passage."

Standing back she released his arm. Already she had dismissed him as someone who held no true answers for her. Her reply was indifferent. "I can pay you. Take me to your ship."

"Madam. You do not want to pack first?"

"I only need myself."

He only spoke up as they boarded the boat. For that she was grateful. "What is your name, madam." He asked as they proceeded onto the vessel.

She frowned. "Aeliana." She answered. It would suffice.

A small set of quarters were shown to her. Thankfully she was kept separate from the men. She was well aware of the dangers that faced a woman travelling alone.

When she first planned to travel abroad she had carefully selected travelling companions between cities and towns. This journey was the first she had embarked upon alone - she should have been scared, worried for her own safety. But the further she travelled the less she found within herself to care about such things. What was left in life to treasure? What was death to cause such fear?

After passing through the strait they sailed on, and a month later they made land. The merchant - Tomi, as she had gathered during meals - had given her a rough idea of where the city was located. When they landed Tomi found her a guide.

With a quick word of thanks she was soon on her way. Despite sharing cramped quarters, she had failed to find anything interesting about Tomi or his crew, there was no need for prolonged farewells. Â 

She travelled onwards, more driven than she had been since she left home, until at last they came to their final obstacle. By far the largest mountain she had ever been confronted with.

To attempt to climb it, as she would have to to reach K'un Lun, would be foolish, and would fly in the face of reason. And yet, she had come too far to turn back. The mere whisper of K'un Lun was the closest she had come to in accepting any place as a home.

A Sherpa was located who was willing to take her. Her previous guide spoke their language and finally found one who had heard of K'un Lun. They would pass through a few small villages on their way and then they would be alone for a long time before they found the gate.

She almost felt fear as she looked up at the mountain once more, but her determination arose and killed that feeling before it could truly speak.

The elders at K'un Lun wore gold robes. That was what Tomi told her.

Between every village, each getting smaller and smaller as they progressed upwards, her eyes hunted for a fleck of gold. With each village the name K'un Lun became more familiar, but conversation was hushed. Clearly no one they encountered had ever been there before.

At their last port before venturing into the unknown, she asked the Sherpa to stop so they could eat in the warmth one last time.

They entered a small communal area open to them. She had travelled the world, so the unremarkable room held little interest. Instead of stopping to look at her surroundings she immediately crossed to a quiet corner and took her meal.

The Sherpa did not follow her, instead stopping to talk to the few villagers in the room who were curious about the foreign woman who was choosing to undertake such a dangerous trek.

"Might I join you?" A plainly dressed man asked.

She blinked in mild surprise at hearing her native tongue spoken to her. Tilting her head she acquiesced.

He had no food so she offered a portion of hers.

"No. You will need the strength for the journey ahead."

She frowned. "Who are you?"

"Your appearance has raised some questions, Aeliana. Your Sherpa has taken it upon himself to answer them." He smiled as she made no move to reply. Her previous question remained unanswered.

"My name is Shen."

"Are you from K'un Lun?"

"Yes." He said, still smiling gently.

She took a mouthful, watching his serene face with a mild flair of annoyance. "Will you take me there?"

"Perhaps."

"I have money." She started before re-evaluating the man before her. He did not strike her as the kind to care for such things, so she quickly changed tact. " _Please_. I'm looking for guidance."

"Guidance in what?"

"I lost a child," she said, her voice gentle while her answer was blunt. "I have struggled since, and have come to question our world. The cycle of life and death. I want answers."

"You hope to bring her back?"

The question sent a twinge through her heart. "That's not possible."

"No. It's not." Shen said. They sat quietly for a moment as the front door opened to admit in more villagers. "You want peace from your grief. Something to preoccupy your mind - or perhaps something to enhance it." It wasn't a question. "I will present you to the other members of the Order. Whether they allow you to stay is up to them."

"Thank you." She breathed.

"Finish your food, Aeliana. We will leave shortly."

"Of course." She paused. The name had struck something within her. "It's not my name. Aeliana. At least I don't think it is."

Shen looked at her curiously. "You have forgotten your name?"

"I have travelled for a long time. No one called me anything, I did not need a name. I believe it began with an 'a', however."

"Well," he said, serenely. "Aeliana will suffice for now. Unless you would like to choose another?"

"Yes, I would." She responded, suddenly feeling sure. "Alexandra. Call me, Alexandra."

Shen smiled. "I think the Order will find you an interesting new addition, Alexandra."

With invigorated vigour, Alexandra dug into her food. When she finished, she proceeded to pick up the scraps of clothing she had picked up along the way and followed Shen out the door. It registered that the Sherpa did not follow, meaning Shen must have resolved to either take her or turn her away when they first entered.

"I was told," Alexandra mumbled, as she fixed the scarves around her face to protect against the cold, "that the people of K'un Lun wear golden robes."

Shen nodded, his face left exposed as they proceeded on the path. "We do. But when we are outside the city we are free to wear whatever we choose."

"Aren't you cold?"

"No, Alexandra. I'm fine." Shen answered. The rest of the journey passed in silence. She wouldn't lie - it was a difficult journey. The cold stung, even through the layers upon layers of clothing she had on. It bit her eyes, making it difficult to see - something that did not make mountain climbing anymore easy. However there was no complaint. The entire journey from her home to this place was hard. Complaining would not lessen that.

Until they came to a narrow passing. The idea of crossing it did not appeal.

"We have to pass over this?"

How Shen was able to hear her quiet exclamation over the howling wind and the fabric muffling her mouth she did not know. However he reassured her that the pass was the final part of the journey to the city.

Somewhat dubious of the prospect of her journey finally ending, Alexandra followed her guide on the path. She hugged the cliff wall and huffed a breath as they came out on the other side into a valley between steep cliff faces.

They hurried forward to a gateway. Which led to nothing.

"Where is it!" She cried, ripping the scarves from her face.

"Have no worry." Shen said, smiling at her in reassurance. He pressed on and passed through the gateway.

Alexandra bit down on a scream as she expected to watch him plummet to his death. Instead he merely vanished.

Inching closer she inspected the gateway, sure of the fact that stepping through would lead to her death. If it really was the gateway why wouldn't Shen step back through to guide her on? No - he must have dropped to his death. The snow must have obscured the view of him falling.

But would she not have heard him scream? And his red robes had been easy to see through the snow on the journey, so why would she have not seen him fall?

She huffed a breath as she looked on the gate again. She had come so far. She had left a home, everything that she knew. She had wandered, looking for knowledge. Looking for solace. And this is where that journey had taken her. Would she step through, or run back in cowardice?

If she died she would be with her child once more, Alexandra thought strongly. She lifted her head proudly and stepped confidently over the gateway.

The warmth that greeted her was the most blissful sensation she had ever felt. Next the wave of aromas hit her, then the sounds of light chatter. The city was warm, with beautiful light coloured buildings. Water fountains trickled around her and people passed her by, golden robes glinting in the sun.

It was not at all possible. She had been on an ice cold mountain. Where was the snow, the grey skies, the sound of crunching underfoot? Looking up there was nothing but blue.

It were almost as if the gateway had transported her to another world.

"We are in a different dimension." Shen smiled from beside her. "Well done. You passed the test."

Alexandra looked back through the arch seeing the mountain path spread out. "A test?"

"Of courage. And faith." Shen said. "The Elders will be happy to meet with you when you're ready, Alexandra."

The sound of her new name inspired strength within her.

"Please," her hand gesturing forward, "lead the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aeliana is a name I took from Aesop's Fables. In my mind Alexandra is English, but imagine whatever you want. I'm not sure if anyone will even read this, a story all about the villains, but I'm quite looking forward to writing more. Especially when I can get them all together! I struggled writing Alexandra, hopefully the others will be a bit easier!


	2. Murakami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murakami begins his journey to K'un Lun. Next will be Madame Gao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Murakami is the most secretive it made sense to me to tell his story from someone else's perspective. Given the five members of the Hand look different ages but left K'un Lun at the same time, I think they all arrived at different times in their lives. In my mind Murakami was first, and was taken there as a child explaining why he did not want to leave, but rather stay and continue his studies.

K'un Lun was founded with the purpose to study Chi and develop it as a force to heal. The Order of the Crane Mother used their knowledge of Chi to pass into a new dimension, to create a safe haven to practise and hone their abilities without fearing any repercussion on the Earth.

The Order brought together people from all walks of life, people with extraordinary gifts, those who sought to heal, those who wished to learn, and those who simply needed guidance.

The Order of the Crane Mother had flourished in Asia, its members spread wide without a home to centre them. Xue, who had been seeking new teachings in Japan, prepared to travel to this new haven once word spread of its creation.

He travelled to the quiet harbour of Nagasaki to take a small vessel across the sea to the mainland. He would travel on foot from there. As he made his way down to the docks, where he would meet some others from the Order who had come to this island, he heard a shout of anger.

More sounds of scuffling and cries came, gradually coming towards him.

A little boy ran through the throng of the people. He had a roll of bread clasped tightly in his hands, a ferociousness powered his movements as he ploughed into people.

With one quick movement Xue had the boy tight by the fabric of his dirty clothes. From one look Xue determined him to be an orphan, confirmed by the way the boy fiercely devoured the food before Xue could take it off him. Clearly there was no meal waiting for him.

The irritated vendor came barrelling along, thanking Xue for stopping the thief and offered to take him off away.

Some coins were passed along and the now confused vendor carried on.

"Child. What is your name?" Xue asked, calm as the boy continued to squirm in his grasp, clearing thinking he was in trouble.

A stubborn face looked up at him as he continued to tug against the constraints of his trapped garments.

"I assure you, little one. I have several hours before my ship leaves and I am quite prepared to hold you for that long if that is what it takes to get an answer."

An unintelligible mumble was heard as the boy cast his face back down.

"Please. Speak up child."

"Why do you care?" He asked petulantly.

"No, no. I asked my question first." Xue replied, unperturbed. The child reminded him of his youngest brother, ever the dour one. Gen had always preferred his own company, and to stay inside rather than to play out in the garden with his brothers.

He muttered again.

"I _will_ do this all evening."

A grumble sounded low in the boy's lungs before an answer was hastily admitted. "Murakami."

"There, that was not so difficult."

Murakami tugged on his robes once more but the grip kept him there.

"Now I believe you asked me a question." Xue said. "Why do I care? Well, I saw that you were a hungry child and thought as I am leaving for China soon that I could spend my last coins here on some food for you."

"For what?" The boy asked suspiciously. Clearly he had not been shown kindness in a long time, Xue reflected. Well, to bestow a kindness on one ensures a kindness is passed on to another. Perhaps with some food Murakami would avoid upsetting the vendors for a day or two. 

"Nothing. Come, let us go to the stalls before it gets too late." Xue said, letting the boy go and moving forward.

For a few moments it looked as though he would not follow, but the calm man clad in golden robes interested him. Murakami ran to rejoin his side. Xue walked on, only a small smile passing his lips before he schooled it.

Xue only asked a few questions, about what Murakami liked and what he could carry. The child had no home, nowhere he could prepare food or store it. Luckily he had a small cloth bag in which he could carry what Xue bought for him. They stocked up on bread, fruits and vegetables. Xue permitted him to spend the last coin on a few sweets.

As they moved away from the last stall Xue sighed as he looked at the sinking sun. He would have to make his way to the ship soon, they would sail at first light. However the thought of leaving this child to the streets was becoming increasingly sadder to contemplate. Was there nothing he could do to help him?

"Murakami?" He started gently.

The boy mumbled back an affirmative around a mouthful of plum. He really was starved.

"What happened to your family, child?"

Murakami looked up at him, his face clear but an irritation marking his eyes.

"They're dead."

Xue nodded thoughtfully. "You speak well. Were you educated before they passed?"

"Until I was nine." He said proudly.

"Did you enjoy it?"

If he was annoyed before he was now surprised. "Yes. I liked to study."

Xue nodded again. A plan was starting to form however he was not sure how happy his fellow Order would be with it. They were formed to study Chi, not to take in strays. However - how could they claim to be working for good and turn away the very people who needed goodwill shown to them?

"Is there no one in this community who can care for you? Who could continue your education?"

Murakami's face fell back into a glower. "You must pay."

"Ah."

They came to the path that would lead Xue to the docks. He looked at it, just able to make out the tops of the masts, before he looked back upon the boy. What would happen to him if he was left here? If he did not die he would have no choice but to become a labourer or criminal if he could find no one to vouch for him. A waste for a boy that showed such potential.

"Murakami." Xue began, catching the boy's attention. Murakami had been looking back at the path leading to the village.

"Yes, Xue." He said, slowly becoming more comfortable with the man. The man who had shown kindness instead of anger.

"I have a suggestion. I want you to listen."

Murakami nodded dutifully.

"I am travelling to China. I am a monk. Part of the Order of the Crane Mother. I will be travelling with other Elders, like myself, to a new monastery called K'un Lun. I cannot promise an easy life there - but if you would like to come you will no longer live on the streets. And you will learn."

"Learn? Learn what?" Murakami asked, his interest piqued.

"We teach many things. You may continue with your reading, but our purpose is to study the purpose of Chi."

"Chi?" The word was familiar to him. "Will I learn kung-fu?" He continued, curiosity growing. Murakami's father had practised the art, and had promised to teach him before his death.

"Among other things. If you would like." Xue said gently.

Murakami turned his head back to the path leading to the village and then looked up at Xue. What was there to lose? No one here liked him, they called him a thief. They would prefer it if he starved. If he did not like the monks he could run away, live somewhere new. He knew that he would have no difficultly learning their language and customs. He had never struggled with anything his teachers had placed before him.

"Yes." He cleared his throat. "Yes, please."

Xue gave a small smile of encouragement. "Very well. Follow me, Murakami. And stay close. I will need to explain to the other Elders when we reach the boat."

Looking back down at the boy, Murakami suddenly looked rather nervous and very young. Xue hesitated for a moment before holding out a hand before the boy's suddenly taken aback eyes.

"Here. The docks may be slippery."

With an acceptable excuse on offer, Murakami accepted the kind man's hand and followed him. Xue's golden robes rustled gently in the sea breeze as they walked on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time will be Madame Gao - I can't wait to have all five together though!


	3. Gao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gao meets a member of the Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Gao appears the eldest of the five, I figured she would be the oldest in their natural ages. So unlike the men who I see arriving there as children or teenagers, and Alexandra in her early to mid twenties, I figure Gao is somewhere in her thirties in this. Plus I imagine Gao being one of the last to use the serum so she would age naturally to a certain point anyway.

Unlike Murakami, Gao recruited herself to the Order of the Crane Mother; several years after the Elders moved their Order to K'un Lun. She was a relatively young woman, married but childless, when she first encountered Boqin.

Boqin had been the first to suggest the idea of creating a permanent home for the Order of the Crane Mother. While they had held a few small temples within the Chinese mountains, he realised the importance of fully keeping their Order together if they were ever going to fully master the use of Chi.

The Elders had studied Chi for the entirety of their existence, they devoted themselves to understanding its possibilities and learning its applications. However, as time passed, they found there were some individuals who held a natural predisposition to tap into its power. And he believed, in Gao, he had found one of those individuals.

It had only been a small action, something Gao clearly felt she did not have to worry about being observed by her community. Boqin doubted any of them knew that there was someone within their midst who held abilities, otherwise she would have doubtlessly been killed as a witch.

A woman had been carrying a pale of water and set it down for just a moment on a low wall while she cooled herself in the shade from the midday sun. The stone below it seemed loose, and Boqin had moved to inform her when he paused.

The bucket had started to tip when it suddenly righted itself. The stone slipped into the dirt soundlessly yet the bucket remained firmly upright. It wobbled just a few small inches to the left and settled on a firmer piece of stone.

Observing from his own place in the shadows, Boqin looked around and soon found his eyes resting on the woman. She was sat calmly on the edge of the well, her eyes lightly focused on the bucket. The connection only broke once the pale was set down, and then moved to check the woman had not noticed the movement.

When she was satisfied she had not been observed Gao stood up and left. Boqin, confident he had also not been seen, felt it safe to follow.

For a woman who moved so carefully, she had walked surprisingly fast. Boqin had only turned two narrow corners when he found the path ahead of him empty.

Stepping back, sure he had made a wrong turn, he felt a force at his knees and staggered back into the wall. Gao moved forward.

"You really thought I did not see you before?" She asked.

Boqin straightened up, smoothing his blue robes down.

"You seemed rather occupied."

Gao's lips pursed. "Who are you? You are not from here."

"No. I am a traveller. My name is Boqin. I returning to my home, further up in the mountains." Boqin explained.

"Where?"

"K'un Lun."

"I have never heard of it." Gao said impatiently.

"It is very new. I was among the first to live there."

She stayed silent for a minute but Boqin knew that was not an invitation to leave. No, she was still measuring him up - assessing whether he was a threat to her secret. He decided to chance asking his own question while she debated.

"What is your name?"

Her jaw tensed before she gruffly gave an answer.

"How long have you had those powers?"

Gao's eyes moved slightly to confirm they were still alone. "I do not know what you mean."

"You are a telekinetic. You can move things with your mind. It is a very impressive ability," Boqin said, keeping his voice hushed, "I have heard of such things but have never before been fortunate enough to witness them."

Her hand twitched slightly, and for a moment Boqin expected some sort of telekinetic attack.

"No one here knows, do they? You have felt the need to keep this a secret."

She still seemed unprepared to venture into any statement that could confirm the existence of her powers. Not until she knew what he wanted, so Boqin pressed on.

"I am an Elder, with the Order of the Crane Mother." Boqin explained, unsure how this conversation would go. Considering magic was commonly accepted, and witches were still believed to exist amongst demons and other mystical creatures, Boqin had discovered talk of the mystical properties of Chi - not to mention dragons - was often met with disbelief and ultimately disdain by the majority of people he had encountered. Considering, however, that this woman possessed telekinesis of all things - perhaps she may actually be one to listen.

"We are currently using the knowledge of our Elders to develop new healing techniques."

"Your Order. They are monks?"

"Yes." Boqin said, although the reality was more complicated. "We are masters of the martial arts, and have been looking at the energy within ourselves."

Gao's lip twitched. "For a master of the martial arts, you were very easy to corner."

"You do have a certain advantage." Boqin replied, trying to repress a twinge of displeasure. He was rather disappointed with himself for being so unaware of his surroundings. "Do you practise?"

"My father taught me. I do not practice very often now." Gao admitted. "The responsibilities of a wife take precedence."

Boqin was somewhat taken aback by that statement. He had known Gao was cautious about her appearance in front of her community, but she had also struck him as a woman who did what she pleased and not what she was told.

"That is a shame." He said.

"My ability." Gao spoke suddenly. "Is that Chi?"

"Perhaps."

Gao glanced over her shoulder, still ensuring no one was around to hear them. She clearly did not know where her powers came from. She had only moved the pale of water a fraction; there was a chance she had not even fully realised the extent of her abilities yet.

Boqin thought she had more to ask him, or more to confess. Yet she stayed quiet. This time he felt it was time to move on.

"Please. Forgive me, Mrs. Gao for taking so much of your time. I hope I have not kept you from your duties." Boqin said, half bowing in respect before turning to walk on. He had a long journey ahead of him.

A pull kept him in place but it was not her powers, rather a hand on his arm.

"This place. K'un Lun. You say you practise martial arts. Which?"

"All of them."

"And you wish to study Chi?"

"Amongst other things."

"And your Order have studied those who possess abilities such as my own."

"In theory, never in practice." Boqin admitted.

Gao nodded carefully, weighing up the notion in her mind. "I will go there."

Boqin blinked. He had not invited her, though he could not deny someone who displayed telekinesis. His Order could surely only benefit from a member with such powers.

"What of your husband? If you wanted to bring him, there may be..."

Gao raised a hand silencing him. "He will not be a problem. Tell me where this place is, and I will join you in a few weeks."

"It is a long and dangerous journey, Mrs. Gao. I advise you not to undertake it alone."

"I assure you, Boqin. I am more than capable of caring for myself." She nodded confidently. "Now, please. Do not let me keep you any longer. We both have tasks to undertake. You must inform your Order that they have a new student. And I must go collect some things from my home." Gao said, the situation well controlled in her mind.

Finally. Somewhere she could be what she truly was.

"Farewell, Boqin." Gao bowed, before turning on her heel and walking to her home. Her husband would not like this decision, but then he never had a say in it. And, even if he did object, the matter could soon be taken care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a busy week ahead, so Sowande's chapter probably won't appear until next weekend! I'm not sure if anyone is reading this anyway :D


	4. K'un Lun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murakami observes the arrival of Gao and Alexandra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello - I'm back! I admit I lost interest with this story, but I ended up re-watching some parts of the TV shows and once again became interested with this underdeveloped part of the MCU. So I have decided to at least write how each of the five members of the Hand arrived at K'un Lun - and I'm treating this chapter as a bit of a writing exercise. I'm usually very dialogue heavy in my writing so I've done a whole introspective chapter from Murakami's POV.

Murakami had grown in K'un Lun in relative peace.

The training was hard, but it was nothing he couldn't manage.

From its initial state as a barren dimension created high above the mountains, K'un Lun had flourished over the past seven years into a beautiful city and the central meeting place for the Order of the Crane Mother. The temple was the focal point of the city, but they had also created residences for the Elders and the students who entered the city. There were areas to train, to fight. And there were places of comfort, quiet spaces to meditate and to relax.

Murakami's favourite part of K'un Lun, however, was the gateway itself.

Surrounding their buildings were beautiful landscapes. Heavily scented trees, small ponds, fruit bushes, luscious grass, and an array of birds who sung from the boughs of the highest trees.

Murakami kept his back to this and looked beyond the gate.

The harsh, cold gales would whip at the mountain path - even though it was sheltered by two cliff faces. Snow would rest their constantly, sometimes being caught up by the wind into small funnels of air which would blast around before being repelled by the magic that separated K'un Lun from the Earth.

And that was what amazed him. He was looking back on his planet, but he was not on it. K'un Lun was a whole world of its own, above the problems of Earth. He knew it was still there, he could see it. To return he simply had to cross the gateway. Yet no one on the other side knew that K'un Lun was there. Not unless they were invited in. It was somewhere Murakami could be eternally safe, free to continue his studies as he wished and potentially join the ranks as an Elder if he so chose.

Murakami had been the first student. In the years since, others had arrived. Most only stayed for a short while before returning to their homes. They may have been troubled, in danger, or simply wanted to learn martial arts and the nature of Chi. Only a few had stayed.

There had been great excitement when Boqin, the Elder who had proposed the creation of K'un Lun, had arrived back at their home after a short absence with news of an encounter with an exceptional that he had recruited as a new student.

Xue had been the one to first tell him about her abilities. That this woman, whoever she may be, was potentially telekinetic. That revelation, which had quickly spread across the city, had only fuelled the anticipation amongst the Elders in K'un Lun for her arrival. With the exception of the mastery of Elder Longwei - who had manipulated Chi to create the plane K'un Lun inhabited - the Order of the Crane Mother had only been able to theorise about the abilities Chi could give a person. Now they would have the opportunity to study someone who had come into these abilities naturally. A few of the younger Elders had even hastily speculated that there was a possibility such abilities could be recreated in other studiers of the energy of life, to the excitement of the students - Murakami among them.

An anticipation and excitement that gradually died out as the weeks moved on and still the woman did not arrive. For a time, Murakami's quiet meditation spot had been crowded by students and Elders milling by - pretending to take in the beauty of K'un Lun's gardens while keeping their eyes fixed firmly on the gate. Boqin joined them all in this disappointment, a small frown marring his usual mask of equanimity.

Three months had passed when one day Murakami headed up to his vantage point, on a small hill that provided a good view of the gateway. He would often go there for meditation rather than in the chambers with the Elders. Glancing at the gateway as he settled down he was shocked to see a young woman stood, calmly, on the other side. Her black robes, darker even than her free flowing hair, were whipped up with the ferocity of the winds beyond, her arms crossed tightly across her chest in a desperate attempt to retain warmth. Still, there was an unfailing gleam in her eye that the stinging cold could not destroy.

He had run to Xue who, along with Boqin and a few more Elders, had hastened to admit her. Murakami stayed to watch her be escorted into K'un Lun. It would be a weeks before they would begin to interact with one another.

Murakami - who had been taken under Xue's wing and raised as a pseudo-surrogate son after their introduction in Nagasaki - was taught solely by Xue instead of in group classes and he lived in his own quarters in the Elders' building rather than with the other students. Upon his arrival this had made sense, given his age and as he was the only student in the city. As he approached his eighteenth birthday, however, the Elders had decided that this atypical arrangement would have come to an end. A change which Murakami was prepared for. Xue, however, was not quite ready to agree - insisting that as Murakami would be joining the Elders in time the move was unnecessary.  

As it stood, the current arrangement only enabled him to encounter Gao at meals and occasionally when she passed through the garden, either to meditate or to paint.

When Xue had first described telekinesis, Murakami had imagined the woman moving everything. She would be a great warrior, able to send her opponents flying. Instead, when he witnessed her ability to levitate an object firsthand in the gardens, he found that she could only move a light object and that using her ability seemed to tax her.

At first he was disappointed; having watched Elder Longwei raise hills and form rivers through his mastery of Chi, this woman's 'ability' seemed trivial. However within a few days even that small feat once again became impressive to his impressionable self. She seemed so calm, collected. Gao studied hard and her skill at the arts quickly progressed. Murakami admired her commitment, especially in her dedication to the study of Chi. She offered herself up to be studied while using her gifts so the Order could attempt to better understand how Chi worked - if that was indeed the root of her power - and she worked with Elder Longwei to hone her gifts. Gao proved herself to be as inquisitive as patient; asking questions while accepting that as of yet the Elders did not have all the answers to them. Murakami believed with her help the Elders would finally master the ability to use the energy of the universe to heal and grant long-life to those they aided.

With time though, Murakami would learn that this was yet another misperception of Gao on his account. Beneath that tranquil facade there was a snake, one that he would learn to guard himself from. Yet it would take the arrival of another extraordinary student for that truth to begin to be revealed.

On the day before his eighteenth birthday, a woman had arrived who was not of their continent. Her skin was pale, paler than anyone he had ever seen, and she spoke no one's language. Shen had introduced her as Alexandra, though Murakami felt that name was a falsehood.

Still, it was the name he used on the rare moments their paths crossed in the gardens of K'un Lun.

That was where she sat most days. She trained like everyone else, studied hard, and was an incredibly inquisitive woman. Within only two weeks she had a rudimentary knowledge of Chinese and was able to converse with the other Elders and students. He did not doubt her outspoken desire to learn about Chi, she applied herself there fervently - although she excelled most in her study of the martial arts. But she struck him as a restless soul, and not someone who was likely to stay in K'un Lun. Every day he awoke to find her still in the city he was surprised, and gradually grew more curious about her true purpose there.

The two women, who perhaps should have grown close, seemed to treat each other cautiously. Murakami watched them, both seemingly unaware of his presence but always aware of the each other, almost as if they were expecting the other to attack and strike them down.

In training practice they were an even more interesting pair to observe. Neither one seemed to show any particular interest in the martial arts, but there was a ferocity beneath their movements which betrayed them. They never fought with maliciousness or serious intent to harm, but when one would win over the other there was a small smile of smugness that did not exist in their fights with any other. Their competiveness, which Murakami was now sure was the fire that spurred their contention, was most noticeable in the ring but it seemed to stem from the study of Chi.

Alexandra was highly proficient in a series of subjects, the most well travelled of all the students and most of the Elders. She spoke more languages than Murakami, in his limited experiences, had known existed; though she was still new to the languages of the East which sometimes hindered her ability to communicate her ideas, unless Shen or Boqin were there to translate. She was well read, had a patience that went beyond what Gao possessed, and naturally seemed to inspire a following among their fellow students who would come to hear stories of her travels and ask for help with their studies. But it was her cunning, without a doubt, which was her greatest gift - while Gao could demonstrate the practicalities of Chi it was Alexandra who came up with new ideas, new speculations and found ways to test and prove her hypotheses.

Alexandra was particularly adept at the scientific aspects of the Elder's endeavours, making potions and medicines under Shen's watchful eyes.

Gao, while a powerful woman, had not experienced as much of life's offerings as Alexandra, which put her at a disadvantage while studying the theories of Chi and energy.

She in turn, however, had abilities that Alexandra could not even begin to rival and which caused a similar jealousy in her peer.

Through her study of Chi, Gao's powers were beginning to show signs of strengthening. While still not living up to the fanciful imaginings that had been conjured prior to her arrival, she was beginning to implement her powers in training more. In one rather impressive episode, in a moment of rare uncontrolled anger on her part, she ripped the staff from Elder Guiren's hands when he had landed her on her back in near defeat during training and impaled it into a wing chun wooden dummy to the stunned silence of their observers.

In a city of controlled, poised monks who strove for self-improvement and the improvement of all man, the rivalry between Gao and Alexandra was interesting to Murakami. While not new to conflict, he had lived on the streets of Nagasaki for several years after all, he was observing two creatures who circled more than they pounced. Who took time to survey and sometimes act with civility when the situation suited them. Who recognised the need for diplomacy while still keeping their guard up. Their antagonism fascinated him and their resentment toward each other struck a chord with the resentment that had resided in him since the death of his parents.

Their anger ultimately belied Gao's presence and further helped to explain Alexandra's. Where the other students had been invited, Murakami included, these two had sought out K'un Lun. They had seized opportunities to come there, and their passion for studying Chi was coupled with an anger that stemmed from their own hardships in life and a drive for something they did not yet possess. While Murakami partook in the study of Chi due to his passion for learning, the women each had a personal motive at stake. Gao wished to strengthen her powers, a desire founded on greed. And Alexandra sought for something that troubled Murakami even more - she looked for a way to escape the inevitable scythe of death.

Once he realised this, Murakami was confronted with an even greater disturbing thought. He had no desire to try and stop them. A restlessness was growing within him, one that was becoming harder to ignore. It fed on a darkness he was loathe to admit existed, one that spurred him in training to hit a little harder than he should, and which sometimes manifested itself in a rage he had to school himself to control.

A fury that was not surpassed in ferocity until the arrival of the boy Sowande and, later, Bakuto. Then Murakami would finally know the truth of Alexandra and Gao - as well as the truth he hid from himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Murakami was shown as the most resistant in leaving K'un Lun with the others it made sense to me that he had the longest connection to it, having spent all of his teens there, and was involved in its early days. In regards to Chi I'm building off what we have already seen in the MCU (see Doctor Strange universe) and am loosely basing the abilities of Elder Longwei on the Ancient One/Sorcerer Supreme - although he is more a studier of Chi rather than utilising it for the defence of the Earth. Also as K'un Lun is yet to be fully seen I am also basing it on Kamar-Taj (also Doctor Strange) as they are both hidden dimensions - which in the comics were both created around similar times. Sowande will be the next member of the Hand to arrive at K'un Lun, followed by Bakuto. If anyone enjoyed this please let me know, although I know out of everything I've ever written this was not exactly the most popular! I guess only a minority of us found the Hand interesting :D


End file.
